Ranks: Government and Military (PWE)
Ranks of Government: # Emperor - The big boss. Title: Emperor. # Emperor Inherit - The person who becomes Emperor after the sitting Emperor's death. Often times also a Domain Regent. Title: Inherit (or Viceroy, depending). # Domain Regent - The most powerful politicians in the world. Each has governance over one of the 11 Imperial domains. Title: Viceroy. # State Regent - Politicians appointed by and under the control of Domain Regents. They are numerous and each is in charge of local governance of a smaller territory within a Domain. Title: Governor. # Mayor - Either appointed by the State Regent or elected by the people. Each is in charge of making sure the State Regent's laws are enforced in an individual town/city. Ranks of Military: # Commander of the branch of military - Briefs the Emperor or Domain Regents on the status of their branch and any major issues. Title: Commander General (or Admiral, depending). # General/Admiral (1st - 5th Star) - In charge of leading massive groups within each branch. Title: General (or Admiral, depending). # Major (1st - 3rd Star) - Field commander for large groups of men. Title: Major. # Captain - In charge of a smaller group of men or a garrison. Title: Captain. # Lieutenant (Master, 1st - 2nd Class) - High ranking field officer who is in charge when the captain is not immediately present. Master Lieutenants are typically on par in rank to Captains, often used when a respected Captain can't fulfill his duties or step down. Title: Lieutenant. # Sergeant (Master, 1st - 2nd Class) - Senior field officers in charge of assigning many day to day tasks as well as making calls during combat. Title: Sergeant. # Corporal - In charge of ensuring a squad is completing a task efficiently and to standards. Title: Corporal. # Private (1st - 3rd Class) - The base soldier of most groups. They have completed basic training and fulfill the orders of their commanders. Title: Private. # Recruit/Ensign - Freshly plucked from villages and farms, these troops are essentially nothing more than cannon fodder until they have completed basic training. They rarely see battle and mostly assist the City Watch in keeping the peace. Title: Recruit (or Ensign, depending). Ranks of City Watch: # Commander of the City Watch - In charge of briefing Mayors of any high-profile cases or breaches of peace in a city. Title: Watch Commander. # Supervisor Detective - In charge of high-profile investigations as well as running individual departments of the City Watch. Title: Supervisor. # Detective - Investigates cases too mundane for the Supervisor Detective. Title: Detective. # Sergeant - In charge of assigning day to day tasks in a department. Also in charge of leading raids. Title: Sergeant. # Watchman - The base ranks in the City Watch. Title: Watchman. Other Ranks: * Immigration Officer (1st - 3rd Class) - In charge of enforcing immigration laws at border cities. Just superior in rank to equivalent class Lieutenants. Title: Officer. Category:Information Category:Incomplete Category:PWE